


That's Professor Baekhyun To You

by bookworm1848



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BaekYeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1848/pseuds/bookworm1848
Summary: Professor Byun Baekhyun has a little bit more than detention on his mind for his favorite student Park Chanyeol.This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.





	

“Lumos.”  
A dazzling white light danced across the walls of the first-floor corridor; a lean, scraggly-haired fifth year was standing motionless in the middle of the hall, one hand gripping a thin, cherry-wood wand, the other clutching the coarse surface of a frail piece of parchment.  
“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”  
Only the portraits above and anyone behind this boy would’ve noticed the ink lines sprouting from the tip of his wand, spreading to every end of the parchment like a spider web. Then, with brusque slowness, a sea of names flooded the ragged, torn map of Hogwarts, showing an array of different people and their whereabouts. Stuffing his wand in his pocket, the boy scanned the parchment high and low, anxiously biting his lip as the victim of his search was nowhere to be found.  
A sudden dot streamed out of nowhere, inching closer to the small ink blot bearing the boy’s own name. The boy tore his wand out so quickly a few things fell from his pockets and crashed nippily to the floor. He shoved the wand tip back against the parchment and quickly breathed, “Mischief Managed” as the dot bearing the other figure’s edged unnervingly close to him.  
“Good evening, Mr. Park.”  
Chanyeol hastily spun around, tripping over the few loose items that had sprang from his pockets, and found himself gazing straight into the eyes of Professor Byun Baekhyun, his new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
Professor Byun, or as Chanyeol referred to him, Baekhyun, had arrived at Hogwarts no more than a month ago as a new part of the school’s alumni, and yet he’d already become a hot topic throughout the school.  
He was handsome; more handsome than any twenty-three year old Chanyeol had ever seen. He had the most alluring dark eyes he’d ever sought, ones that looked like they swam with oceans of thousand-year-old secrets. His lips were thin and fair-colored, slightly chapped at the bottom, but moist where the inner part of his lip angled into the shadowy caverns of his mouth.  
Like most teachers he wore robes, but his were elegant and thin and they didn’t pour onto the ground like everyone else’s. The ends of his robes halted right where his pale ankles were, feet shoved in a pair of black, shiny shoes.  
Even though Chanyeol wasn’t at all gay, he couldn’t deny Baekhyun was a very attractive man. The way he sauntered down the halls after class or the way he nonchalantly smirked while grading his papers always made Chanyeol feel an odd stirring in his heart. He knew he wasn’t enticed by the man; I mean, he wasn’t gay, but sometimes Baekhyun gave him that feeling. The way he stared deep into his eyes when he asked a question or those subtle touches he spared only to him when he needed extra help with a spell. He told his best friend Sehun about this, expecting the boy to wholeheartedly agree with him, only for him to scrunch up his face in pure puzzlement. Sehun hadn’t noticed a thing Chanyeol had relayed about Baekhyun and for a few moments Chanyeol had been sure he’d just been imagining it. But when he came to the professor’s class the next day, he knew that he was very mistaken. Baekhyun’s actions towards him had been very real and had not been a mere lustful figment of his imagination after all.  
Which brought him to one conclusion:  
Professor Baekhyun had some type of attraction towards him.  
Not only were his hands always playing some gentle game on Chanyeol’s shoulders, but he’d told the boy personally to dub him by Baekhyun, his first name, instead of Professor Byun.  
So on the month went with Chanyeol awkwardly citing his teacher by the name of “Baekhyun” instead of Professor Byun. Students eyed him suspiciously every time this happened, but Baekhyun paid no attention to them; in fact, it seemed he almost paid all his attention to Chanyeol.  
“Not enjoying the feast?” Baekhyun asked him, eyes rolling up and down Chanyeol’s tall, slender figure. “I was wondering why you weren’t there.”  
Chanyeol swallowed thickly as he made to hide the parchment behind his back. “I was—”  
Baekhyun leapt forward, arm outstretched, and caught Chanyeol’s arm, his soft hand encircling the boy’s frail wrist. The professor’s eyes briefly flickered up to meet his own as his fingers danced gently over his palm, nails scratching against the coarse surface of the parchment.  
“What is this?”  
“That’s my hand, sir.”  
Baekhyun’s eyes flickered dangerously in the light of Chanyeol’s wand. “Don’t play with me, Park. What is that?”  
“I-It’s a map,” Chanyeol grunted. “A map of the school.”  
With a quick scuffling sound, the map was snatched from Chanyeol’s grasp and opened delicately in the hands of Baekhyun. He ran his eyes all along it, watching the stream of dots scattering across it suspiciously.  
“Ah,” a small smirk grew on his face. “And what is this”—he raised the map up in the light—“doing in the hands of a fifth year?”  
Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped. For some reason, the dark, ill-tempered gaze the professor was now fixing him seemed almost…lustful.  
“Hm?” Baekhyun stepped closer, folding the map tenderly into a small square. “No answer?”  
Chanyeol slightly parted his lips, but again, no words came. Baekhyun’s eyes momentarily fell on his mouth, tracing the shape of his plump, curvy lips. His gaze seemed to grow darker the longer he stared, his bottom lip gradually sliding underneath two sharp, pallid teeth.  
“I think you should come with me, Mr. Park.” Desire seemed to flash through the professor’s eyes at those words, gaze still locked ravenously on Chanyeol’s taut, rosy lips. “I think it’d be best for now.”  
They moseyed down the hallway, ignoring the jeers and sleepy grunts from the portraits above as Chanyeol’s wand swung to and fro. Baekhyun led him inside a murky classroom next to a suit of armor and Chanyeol immediately recognized it as his classroom: the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He obediently followed as the teacher led him past a small set of desks and up an even smaller set of stairs leading to a round, wooden door. Baekhyun twisted it open and the interior of the office materialized before Chanyeol’s eyes.  
Chanyeol shuddered as the cool air of Baekhyun’s office seemed to swirl around him. It was a small, circular room with an assortment of round paintings all along the walls. They were mainly paintings of him; posing complacently before sets of statues and desks.  
Baekhyun stopped by his desk, placing a hand on the cold wood. His eyes flickered towards Chanyeol standing gawkily in the center of the room and gradually he withdrew the tattered Marauder’s Map, eyeing it with a hint of faux interest.  
“Explain to me exactly where you came across this map,” Baekhyun flaunted the parchment in his face, the exasperated dots still shuffling rapidly across the surface.  
“Um…” Chanyeol’s eyebrows scrunched into a thin line as he sought deep in his mind for a lie. “Fellow sixth year. His name’s Sehun.”  
“Sehun?” Baekhyun’s eyebrow cocked slightly. “Who’s Sehun?”  
“Friend of mine,” Chanyeol breathed, feeling his voice go slightly hoarse under the penetrating gaze of his teacher. “He’s in Gryffindor. Fair Chaser for the Quidditch team.”  
Baekhyun looked back over the parchment, his eyes running delicately over the sea of names running haywire along the passageways. “Who were you searching for? When I found you, you looked quite engaged.”  
“Oh,” Chanyeol’s mouth went dry. How on earth was he supposed to explain that he’d been looking for Luhan to steal his Astronomy chart without admitting he’d been trying to cheat, a serious offense at Hogwarts? “I-I uh—I wasn’t looking for anyone…”  
Baekhyun set the map down on his desk, staring fiercely at Chanyeol with his piercing brown eyes. “You know I don’t like being lied to, Chanyeol.”  
Chanyeol felt a sudden stir in his stomach at the sound of Baekhyun saying his name; the professor had always consistently addressed him by his surname.  
“I-I’m not lying to you, sir,” Chanyeol mumbled, thickly. “I really wasn’t looking for anybody in particular.”  
Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed as he advanced towards Chanyeol, making the latter’s legs feel like jelly. Chanyeol instinctively backed away and a smirk grew on the professor’s face when his legs clashed into the firm coat of a chair.  
“Are you sure about that?”  
A billow of heated breath blew into his face as Baekhyun leaned temperately close to him, his eyes seemingly speaking over a thousand words at once. Chanyeol only caught a few of them and they were leaning mostly towards sex and intimacy.  
“I don’t like liars, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun grazed a finger towards Chanyeol’s temple, making the boy shudder against his touch, “and I certainly don’t dislike you.” The finger massaged the supple skin of his cheek as it slid lower towards plump, frail lips. “You don’t want me to dislike you, do you?” Chanyeol felt the flaccid limb between his legs suddenly stiffen, sweltering with a scorching, sizzling heat that seemed to run all the way up Chanyeol’s legs, across the surface of his lengthy spine and burn in the round pupils of his eyes. Baekhyun’s finger brushed against his lips, tracing the surface as if it were a fine jewel.  
“No, sir,” Chanyeol whispered, softly as Baekhyun’s other hand began trailing up his leg. “I’d hate that.”  
Baekhyun’s eyes fell on Chanyeol’s lips as another finger joined the other now drawing an invisible line against the coarse, chapped surface. “You do realize why I brought you into my office right?”  
“Of course, sir,” said Chanyeol, feeling his own voice begin to sink deep into the depths of his throat. “To correct my actions.”  
“No,” Baekhyun breathed, looking strangely sinister. “I brought you here to satisfy something of my own.”  
Chanyeol found himself gazing down at Baekhyun’s tight khaki pants. Extruding from in between two pant-clad legs was the teacher’s hard on, straining visibly against his trousers, greeting Chanyeol jovially as if happy to have finally received his attention.  
“Oh,” Chanyeol’s eyes couldn’t leave the sight of his professor’s erection. “I see…”  
“You do?” The hand caressing the covered skin of Chanyeol’s leg danced up to the visible strain in his own pants, curling a finger around the slick surface.  
“I-I think so…” A cloud of fog seemed to rise in Chanyeol’s brain, erasing all further thoughts as Baekhyun’s fingers kept teasing his coarse lips. Their eyes briefly made contact and it seemed it was the small flicker of heat it sent coursing through Chanyeol’s core that made him suddenly react boldly to his professor’s action. Just as a third finger came to stroke the harsh skin, Chanyeol slowly thrust out his tongue, letting the tip scrape the flesh of his teacher’s finger. Baekhyun’s eyes flickered nefariously and he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Chanyeol’s plump wet tongue running all along his finger.  
“If your tongue feels that good on my hand, I can only wonder how amazing it’ll feel on my cock.”  
Chanyeol groaned in response, closing his mouth around the small finger and flicking his tongue about the soft, easy flesh. The strain against his pants seemed to struggle even harder against his briefs and for a moment, he was sure he felt his hand going down to free his erection.  
Baekhyun yanked his finger out of Chanyeol’s mouth, his eyes glowing ominously. His hands folded around his brown, leather belt and Chanyeol felt his own length pulsing with excitement as the professor impatiently tugged at the smooth hide, snatching apart the belt buckle as his pants visibly began to slacken.  
“You do realize what you did was wrong, right?” Chanyeol watched as his professor’s eyes twinkled mischievously, fingers still playing with the edges of his belt.  
“Yes, sir,” Chanyeol murmured, eyes not leaving the belt slowly edging out of the loops of the professor’s khakis. “I know.”  
“I’m not a strict teacher,” the belt rolled delicately into Baekhyun’s open hand and he tapped it brutally against his palm, eliciting a low smack. “Therefore, when I know one of my boys knows what he did was wrong”—he smacked the belt again against his hand—“I know not to punish them.” He slowly raised the belt high over Chanyeol’s head and with bleak slowness, began to lower it down so the leather scraped his shoulder. “I know to reward them for knowing what is right”—the belt brushed down Chanyeol’s front, stroking his sweater-clad chest–“and how to punish them”—the belt smacked roughly against Chanyeol’s stomach—“for what is wrong. And right now”—the belt reached Chanyeol’s raging cock—“I believe you know which is which.”  
He tossed the belt aside, a wicked glimmer in his eye, and he firmly clasped a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. The tall boy was suddenly pushed down to his knees so Baekhyun’s hard erection was directly in front of his face.  
“Why don’t you show me some more tricks with that tongue?” Baekhyun slyly slid down the zipper of his trousers, allowing Chanyeol a better glimpse at the cock straining beneath his boxers. “Show me another kind of magic.”  
His khakis pooled at his ankles as he roughly thrust them down, hand sneaking to the band of his briefs. Chanyeol watched with a hint of exasperation as Baekhyun lifted down the edge of his boxers so his length spilled over the cloth, falling right in front of Chanyeol’s eyes.  
“D-Damn, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol found himself stuttering as the professor’s length inched close to his mouth. “You’re huge.”  
Baekhyun’s hand curled around Chanyeol’s chin, forcing his gaze upward into his piercing, black eyes. “That’s Professor Baekhyun to you. Got that?”  
Chanyeol nodded submissively as Baekhyun wrenched open his awaiting mouth. “Now eat up, good boy, before I change my mind.”  
Chanyeol slowly closed his mouth around the twitching cock, letting his tongue freely brush across the sensitive flesh. Being completely and utterly honest, he’d never done this before. Not once had he ever latched his mouth onto somebody’s shaft and rolled his tongue in small circles all across the base.  
Sehun had.  
That was for sure. He told his best friend endlessly of him and his boyfriend Luhan’s getaways in Hogsmeade where they’d apparently fuck for hours in the bathroom of The Three Broomsticks. Sehun had given him some tips after all those nights, telling him just how he always got Luhan to cum.  
Chanyeol closed his eyes, briefly stopping his ministrations to just think. Sehun had said to bob his head up and down, or if he was in the position he was right now, then back and forth.  
Okay. That’ll work.  
Chanyeol slowly eased more of Baekhyun’s member inside, letting it tickle the roof of his mouth and pat the surface of his tongue, before he’d slowly slide back out so his tongue could pay sweet, graceful attention to the tip. This seemed to pleasure the professor a lot; he raked his fingers through Chanyeol’s air and patted his chest, grunting and moaning under his breath.  
“That’s it,” Baekhyun whispered, fingernails scraping against Chanyeol’s nape. “Get it nice and wet.”  
Okay, that seemed to work, but what now? Chanyeol thought to himself. What else did Sehun say to do?  
He closed his eyes, Baekhyun’s groans and grunts still seeping in his ears, and tried to remember the other list of techniques Sehun had advised him with.  
“When he starts moaning a little, try looking up at him as you keep going.”  
Okay, Sehun. Let’s hope you don’t make me embarrass myself.  
Chanyeol drew all the way back so Baekhyun’s rigid length was resting against the surface of his lips. He flickered his eyes upwards towards Baekhyun’s face, screwed up in inordinate pleasure, lips slightly parted as the breaths escaping his mouth came heavy and rough. The professor’s eyes briefly dropped down to his own so they stared straight at each other, and Chanyeol felt a surge of heat jet straight to his cock. He continued the same actions as before, sucking and swirling his tongue over the flesh, all the while staring straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. It was nearly too much for the both of them; Baekhyun’s long, pale fingers curled around the edge of the desk behind him and Chanyeol shut his eyes, his own hand sneaking beneath his pants.  
“Imagine if that lot downstairs knew what you were doing,” Baekhyun rasped in a hoarse whisper. “Imagine if they knew you were sitting here on your knees, sucking me off in my own office. About to make me cum.”  
Chanyeol hooked his fingers around his own pants, shoving them down with haste so they pooled at his knees. He could feel Baekhyun harden in his mouth, twitching needily on his tongue, as the professor’s hand buried deeper in his locks, stroking his scalp. He kept bobbing back and forth, edging down the last bit of brief concealing Baekhyun’s balls, and massaged them tediously, watching as Baekhyun’s head flew back.  
“I’m gonna cum in your mouth if you don’t stop,” he growled harshly, pulling at the desk with restraint.  
Chanyeol broke from his cock at those words, curling his hand around the long, taut length and stroking it heartily. “What are you gonna do to me now?”  
Baekhyun’s eyes glimmered in the dim torchlight of the room and he swiftly planted a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Stand up and you’ll find out.”  
Chanyeol did as told, watching as Baekhyun’s eyes fell on his stiff length, licking his lips ardently. The professor dropped to his knees, folding a hand around Chanyeol’s shaft. He felt his breath hitch; he’d never once had a blowjob before. Not even from a girl.  
“Have you ever had sex, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun vigorously pumped Chanyeol’s member, his other hand stroking his own. “With anyone?”  
Chanyeol shook his head as Baekhyun’s lips curled into a devilish smile. “Let me be your first then.”  
He stood up, still gently stroking the rigid flesh, and leaned in towards Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol angled his head as Baekhyun’s mouth sought his, hand moving to tenderly hold his cheek.  
He’d never felt so hot from a kiss before in his life. His cock had never burned with this much heat.  
Baekhyun’s hand slid up to his waist, groping the skin placidly, as his tongue slid smoothly inside his mouth. Chanyeol had French kissed before, but never like Baekhyun. His tongue seemed to expertly know how to pleasure him; it tickled the roof of his mouth and caressed the skin of his tongue, lapping gently against his own. He found himself groaning reflexively, falling deeper into Baekhyun’s arms as another hand went to grasp his waist.  
“We’d better make this quick,” Baekhyun’s lips moved down to his neck. “I think they’ll be coming back soon.”  
“We won’t get caught anyway,” Chanyeol’s voice rasped with need, his cock itching to be touched. “No one’s going to come in here.”  
“I don’t want the teachers to think you were fooling around,” Baekhyun’s lips seemed to whisper across his skin, trailing down to his chest. He tugged the bottom of Chanyeol’s shirt up with his teeth, revealing his lean, smooth stomach, and kissed his way down to his member, taking his time to caress the supple skin with his lips. He fell back to his original position on his knees, gazing up at Baekhyun beneath his dark, sullen locks.  
“Ready?”  
Chanyeol thought wholeheartedly that he was ready; ready to be driven into the depths of pleasure and never be brought back.  
He was not.  
The moment Baekhyun slowly leaned it to capture the tip of Chanyeol’s cock, teasing the smooth flesh with his lips, Chanyeol knew there was no way he’d be keeping quiet to Sehun the next day about who could really suck a cock.  
Chanyeol felt a groan die back in his throat, hand coiling in the dark locks of blonde upon Baekhyun’s head as his tongue swirled elatedly around his tip, flicking and lapping at it, making Chanyeol shiver with each touch. He’d never felt such pleasure racing through him, making his legs tremble weakly and his eyes screw up tightly in ecstasy.  
His head lulled back, hair falling in his eyes as a stream of deep, bashful moans seeped from his mouth. He hooked a leg over Baekhyun’s shoulder, watching in amazement as his head merely bobbed back and forth, those excellent tricks with his tongue unseen to him from such an angle.  
He felt another a jet of pleasure jolt through him like he’d suddenly been pricked and this time, his mouth fell open for him to moan noisily, letting anyone entering the room at that moment know exactly what Baekhyun was doing to him. A finger had curled inside of him, feeling and probing his hole with such expertise he was positively rendered speechless. Baekhyun stared up at him, Chanyeol’s cock still jostled in his mouth, eyes silently pleading for him to give in.  
Good for him, Chanyeol had selflessly given in what seemed hours ago.  
An eternity passed before Baekhyun popped his mouth off of Chanyeol’s length, lips smeared with his own spit, and climbed back to his feet, leaning forward to press another searing kiss against his lips. Chanyeol groaned openly as Baekhyun’s hand started fondling his shaft, fingers lightly enfolding the sensitive, red base. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt with the other hand, jutting a set of beautifully toned abs, a thin streak of sweat lining his gorgeous stomach from the not-so-secret desire. Chanyeol reached out a hand to graze them and Baekhyun let him, watching as his fingers ran all across the muscles that seemed to swell beneath his fingertips. His hand fell on Baekhyun’s own cock and he stroked it slowly, knowing that this was indeed what he wanted.  
There was only a brief moment where Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared a gaze of mutual understanding, confirming their vast, limitless need for each other, and Chanyeol knew that that would be his only chance to stop Baekhyun before things reached an infuriating heat and they were both consumed in their own passionate hunger.  
The second that moment passed, Baekhyun curled his fist around the back of Chanyeol’s shirt and roughly thrust him over one of the small cabinets in the room. He felt it shudder beneath him and inferred that something, a living creature most likely, was buried inside of it. The fact that he could be about to get fucked over a grindylow sent a positive jolt of fervor through his body and he knew there was no going back.  
Baekhyun’s cock slid inside with a tense slowness, stopping when it was only about a fourth inside of him. His gentle hands slid to his waist and he felt Baekhyun’s lips press against a quite sensitive part of his ear.  
“You alright?” he whispered in a deep, raspy voice. “Talk to me, Chanyeol.”  
Chanyeol nodded; it did hurt, but it was bearable. “I’m fine, professor.”  
A hand slid up his back, sending a stream of comforting warmth through his body as Baekhyun’s cock eased further into him. Baekhyun gave him more time to adjust, meanwhile pressing soft kisses against his body to relax him. Chanyeol released a slow, deep breath which seemed to be enough confirmation for Baekhyun to continue.  
“You have a really nice ass,” Baekhyun commented with a smile and Chanyeol heatedly grinded against him, loving the feeling of his professor’s cock buried deep within his walls.  
Baekhyun penetrated him with mild, gentle thrusts; slowly grinding in and out of him with an agonizingly slow speed. Chanyeol bit his lip, the feeling of Baekhyun’s cock slowly breaking through his walls sending waves of bliss through his whole body. He gripped the cabinet, a stream of soft, low moans sinfully slipping from his lips as Baekhyun’s fingers greedily clutched his hips. He turned his head to the erotic image of his professor standing there, cock sliding easily in and out of him, mouth hung open, eyes shut in pleasure. He could tell the slow pace was killing Baekhyun, but at the same time he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.  
“God, baby, you’re squeezing me so tight,” he groaned, tenderly stroking Chanyeol’s hips. “It’s amazing.”  
The sensual, almost loving pace, was long gone minutes later. Anyone walking down the first floor would’ve easily heard Chanyeol’s loud, unforgiving moans and his joyous cries for mercy as Baekhyun rocked his body back and forth, length feverishly sliding in and out of him at a pace neither of them had known possible. The cabinet Chanyeol had been holding onto for dear life had toppled over a long time ago; it was now lying discarded on the ground, its contents spilled everywhere. Chanyeol was pinned over a long wooden desk in the corner of the room, the force of Baekhyun’s movements causing the table to tremble and shudder just as much as the boy who was jammed on top of it.  
“Professor Baekhy—fuck!”  
Chanyeol came moments later, his cum spilling onto a few loose papers on the floor and Baekhyun grunted as he drove all the way inside of him, a few drops of precum spilling inside Chanyeol’s ass. Panting, Baekhyun leaned on top of him, caressing the boy’s jaded body.  
“Too tired to do me another favor?” he slurred, hoarsely.  
Chanyeol shook his head languidly, slowly feeling himself drop from his high.  
Baekhyun pulled out of him, Chanyeol feeling like part of his soul left with it, and he gently turned the boy over so he was facing the ceiling. Baekhyun licked at his cock for a few moments, Chanyeol just enjoying the feeling of that slender pink tongue that did so many wonders running all along his length, when Baekhyun’s face suddenly loomed over him, dark blonde locks falling in front of his face.  
“You won’t have to move a muscle for this next bit,” he whispered, softly. “Unless you just want to.” He winked, a quick playful wink Chanyeol would’ve missed if he’d blinked, and then he disappeared, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s chest to steady himself as he climbed onto the table.  
A low, rich moan suddenly leaked from his mouth as Baekhyun cursed under his breath with content; Chanyeol poked his head up from the table and gasped audibly.  
He was watching his own length sliding in and out of his Baekhyun’s heat, the professor gripping his own cock as he bobbed up and down, face screwed up with ecstasy. Chanyeol had thought he was loud, but that’d been nothing compared to what he heard from Baekhyun. The man moaned and yelped with every little stir of Chanyeol’s cock inside of him, throwing his head back and screeching his name so loud, he thought he wouldn’t have to worry about ever introducing himself to anybody in Hogwarts ever again. He pulled and grabbed at Chanyeol’s skin, twisting his nipples beneath his fingers and hastily searing his mouth with a kiss with every chance he got.  
“God, you’re so big,” Baekhyun panted, holding Chanyeol’s legs as he plunged himself harder onto Chanyeol’s length. “I think I might come.”  
Chanyeol wants to be apart of that; he wants to be the reason that Baekhyun’s coming undone right before him and he wants to learn how to do it. Now.  
Chanyeol starts thrusting his hips upwards, watching as his length dips deeper into Baekhyun’s entrance, making him cry out even louder.  
“Yes! Yes!” Baekhyun pants, starting to increase his pace. “Right there!”  
“You like that, sir?” Chanyeol pumped his hips faster off the table, making Baekhyun’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his head with excitement. “Huh?”  
Baekhyun bobs his head, face scrunched up in pure ecstasy. Chanyeol wonders if anyone else has ever made his professor feel this good; ever made him get this close to spilling over the edge.  
“Chan, I’m gonna come!” Baekhyun desperately claws at Chanyeol’s clothed chest with need, ripping his shirt over his head faster than he expects and throwing it in the careless heap of clothes on the floor. He runs his hands all over Chanyeol’s body, staring down at him so intensely he’s making the taller boy shiver, and with one last thrust of his hips into the air, Baekhyun throws his head back and allows the waves of pleasure to rip through his body, orgasm consuming him completely as the lower muscles of his body visibly contract before Chanyeol’s eyes. He quickly tears himself off of the boy’s length and climbs from the desk and with a desperate speed he reaches Chanyeol’s head, pumping and stroking his cock with such vigor he nearly punches the boy in the face. The first spurt of cum lands on his cheek, the other on his bottom lip, and the last right on his temple. Baekhyun leans forward to clean the small blotch of cum from his lip, sucking delicately at his mouth as his tongue expertly slithers its way inside. Chanyeol feels himself just about to go over the edge again at the tenderness of Baekhyun’s kiss; the gentleness of his touch not only proves to melt him, but rapidly turn him on the same time.  
They break apart, breathing heavily in each other’s mouths, Baekhyun’s hand running gingerly across Chanyeol’s body, calming him down, relaxing him. The salty tang of Baekhyun’s cum is still present on his tongue and he has a feeling he won’t be able to forget it for a while.  
“So,” Chanyeol murmurs, closing his eyes as he enjoys the subtle touch of Baekhyun’s fingers drawing gentle circles on his stomach, “does this mean I’m let off from that essay due tomorrow?”  
Baekhyun laughs, eyes shrinking into two glowing crescent moons. “I’ll think about it.” He leans down to kiss him again, softly caressing his chest. “Maybe if you come with me to Hogsmeade next week I’ll oblige. I’d really like some company.”  
“If it ends up like tonight,” Chanyeol lifts up into a sitting position, “then no problem.”  
Disappointment briefly flickers across Baekhyun’s face, but Chanyeol barely notices its presence as he drops his head, watching as his fingers scrape across Chanyeol’s flaccid cock. “Do you like me, Chanyeol?”  
The boy doesn’t really know what to say. He know he’s never had feelings for his professor, but at the same time, he definitely wouldn’t mind any form of intimacy with him.  
“I don’t know,” he murmurs, honestly. “I mean, I-I really can’t explain how I feel about you yet. I mean so far we’ve only really been—”  
“Friends?”  
“Yeah…” Chanyeol feels his neck going red from the tension slowly swimming through the room. “I’m sorry.”  
Baekhyun slowly takes his hand, squeezing it gently. “I don’t expect you to really know your feelings for me, yet.” He looks up at him with those piercing brown eyes, except now they hold a sheet of warmth. “But I want you to know I really care about you. A lot.”  
Chanyeol smiles, and suddenly he feels a tender warmth flooding his own heart. “That means a lot.”  
Baekhyun strokes his back, fingers gently caressing the smooth skin. “I hope things won’t be awkward between us. I’m sorry if it turns out that way.”  
Chanyeol doesn’t know why, but he leans forward, taking Baekhyun’s face in his hands as he ardently presses his lips against the older, moving his mouth fervently against his. Baekhyun’s hand slides up his thigh and Chanyeol knows that this is what he wants. To feel loved. To be loved.  
He wants to give it a try. Baekhyun’s a kind-hearted, gentle man who would never push him to do things out of order for him. He can’t see himself passing that up.  
“I want to give it a shot,” Chanyeol breathes once they break apart. “You and me.”  
Baekhyun’s eyes glitter with merriment. Chanyeol can tell that that was the answer he’d wanted all along.  
“Even if it goes wrong, I have a feeling nothing’ll go bad between us,” he whispers into Baekhyun’s parted mouth. “I trust you. And I know you trust me.”  
Baekhyun kisses him again, a long, searing kiss that seems to permanently resonate the warmth into his soul, and he knows that this is truly it.  
He and Baekhyun together.  
A pair that’d always meant to be linked all along.


End file.
